panelakfandomcom_sk-20200216-history
Panelák (seriál)
"Miesto, kde to ešte stále žije" ''Panelák ''je slovenský denný seriál, najdlhšie vysielaný na Slovensku, ktorý od roku 2008 vysiela TV JOJ. Často je považovaný aj za najúspešnejší slovenský denný seriál. Seriál mapuje vzťahy obyvateľov v paneláku, ktorý sa nachádza v Bratislave, v mestskej časti Podunajské Biskupice. Skoncipoval a vytvoril ho Andy Kraus, seriál vyrába Továreň 5/7/11. Hlavnou kľúčovou postavou bola zo začiatku Agáta Fodrászová, neskôr sa ňou stala Ivana Schwarzová, ktorá je ňou aj v súčastnosti. O seriáli Denný seriál mapuje vzťahy medzi jednotlivými obyvateľmi, návštevníkmi domu aj ich blízkym, sleduje ich radosti, starosti, lásky, malé či väčšie vojny. Každá postava má svoje komické i tragické prvky, neresti aj tajomstvá. Postupne sa v seriáli objavuje množstvo ďalších postáv či postavičiek, ktoré významne zasahujú do deja, nechýbajú ani špeciálni hostia. Žáner a rozdelenie Seriál je možno zaradiť do kategórie ľahkého, komediálneho žánru. Každá postava si udržuje od reality mierny odstup, ale pritom sú všetky situácie, reakcie a dialógy uveriteľné. Panelák je denný seriál, nejde o sitkom, hoci v ňom nie je o humor núdza. Od začiatku bol koncipovaný ako denný seriál a televízia ho vysielala od začiatku každý pracovný deň. Neskôr sa začali prelínať obdobia, kedy bol seriál vysielaný 5 dní v týždni a obdobia, kedy bol vysielaný iba štyrikrát do týždňa. V posledných sériach dokonca nastalo obdobie, kedy bol seriál vysielaný len trikrát do týždňa. Počas najnovšej 16.série je vysielaný len raz týždenne. Prvé epizódy mali dĺžku 30 minút, pozdejšie sa začali vyrábať 45-50 minútové epizódy seriálu, ktoré v najnovšej sérií nahradili opäť pôvodné 30-minútové epizódy. Seriál základne rozdeľujeme na starý a nový Panelák. Starý Panelák je pôvodný seriál vysielaný denne od roku 2008 až do roku 2015, kedy v seriáli vystupovali tie isté stále postavy. Obmena bola minimálna a postupná. Od začiatku bola dĺžka epizódy bola 30 minút, neskôr 50 minút. Seriál sa natáčal v štúdiách na Kolibe, mal komediálno-dramatický žáner a bol väčšinou vysielaný v primetime o 20:20,20:30, ale aj 21:15 alebo 21:30. Nový Panelák začala TV JOJ vysielať od roku 2017, kedy sa po takmer dvojročnej prestávke vrátil na televízne obrazovky v novej podobe. Nastalo tu mnoho zmien, základnou bola obmena postáv. Z pôvodného osadenstva tu zostalo len niekoľko postáv. Periodicita vysielania sa znížila na jedenkrát do týždňa a seriál nadobudol dĺžku jednej epizódy menej ako 30 minút a do každej novej epizódy je zahrnutý aj stručný zostrih z predchádzajúcich častí, podobne ako to bolo v starom Paneláku po 3.sériu. Postavy Za kľúčovú hlavnú postavu bola považovaná od 1.série Agáta Fodrászová, neskôr od 5.série bola za hlavnú kľúčovú postavu považovaná Ivana Schwarzová. Ďalšími hlavnými postavami na začiatku seriálu boli Milan Kordiak, Jakub Švehla, Michal Bajza, Zuzana Bajzová, Jana Nitschneiderová a Emil Blichár. Za hlavné postavy boli považované postavy, ktoré sa objavovali v jednotlivých zvučkách, ale aj tie, ktoré boli na konci zvučky v osmičke hlavných postáv série. Medzi ďalšie hlavné postavy Paneláku, ktoré boli vo finálnej osmičke patria napríklad Lucia Rocková, Marcel Maslovič, Ingrid Hoffstätterová, Soňa Jančová, Dušan Jančo, Nika, Katarína Poláková, Július Polák, Dominika Kočánková, Mária Pekníková a Barbora Valentová. V priebehu seriálu boli aj postavy, ktoré neboli dlhodobo hlavné, ale mali v deji seriálu významnú úlohu, napríklad Denisa Bláhová, Anička Maslovičová, Imré a Gejza, Imrich Bystrický a podobne. Aktuálne sú medzi hlavnými postavami Ivana Schwarzová, Ingrid Prieložná, Július Prieložný, Igor Molnár, Oľga Molnárová, Tomáš Weiss a Jarmila Švehlová. Produkcia Andy Kraus po viacerých impulzoch na tvorbu nového slovenského seriálu v roku 2007 rozhodol začať pracovať na projekte s názvom Panelák. Pri tvorbe mu pomáhal aj režisér Tomáš Jančo, s ktorým zostavili základný námet seriálu, charaktery postáv a dejové línie jednotlivých epizód. K nim sa neskôr pridal aj skúsený producent Pavel Bob, s ktorým všetci traja tvorili produkčnú spoločnosť Továreň 5/7/11. Pri tvorbe uvažoval, že dej by sa mal odohrávať na mieste, ktoré je divákom veľmi dobré známe a zároveň tu môže vystupovať viacero postáv. Ako ideálne riešenie mu vyšiel panelák, ten má však priemerne okolo 8 poschodí a to by bolo priveľa obyvateľov. Preto sa rozhodol, že pôjde o bytovku, ktorú všetci budú prezývať panelák. Zo začiatku sa rátalo s tým, že seriál bude vysielať televízia Markíza, keďže Krausa na tvorbu seriálu inšpiroval vtedajší riaditeľ televízie František Borovský. Televízia váhala a neskôr skôr odmietala projekt, vzhľadom k tomu, že mala väčší záujem len o pokračovanie sitkomu Susedia a nemala záujem o nový projekt. Na koniec evidentný záujem prejavila konkurenčná televízia JOJ, ktorej novým riaditeľom sa stal Borovský. Preto sa Panelák začal vysielať na tejto televízií. Seriál sa natáčal od začiatku v priestoroch na Kolibe priamo v štúdiách TV JOJ. História Na začiatku seriálu sa do paneláku prisťahuje nová susedka, majiteľka bytu na treťom Agáta Fodrászová a spoznáva jednotlivých majiteľov susedných bytov. Zisťuje, že v bytovke má už aj nepriateľa, ktorým je Ivana Švehlová, ktorá ju nenávidí, keďže jej prebrala byt, v ktorom si chcela otvoriť súkromnú prax. Býva spoločne so svojím mužom Jakubom a mamičkou Jarmilkou. Oproti bývajú Bajzovci. Manželia Michal a Zuzana majú tri deti - Andreja, Janka a Mišku. Na prvom býva mafián Milan Kordiak a oproti najstarší obyvatelia bytovky - Jana a Emil.